1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a package structure for a display device with an optical sheet.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventional liquid crystal displays are configured for example as shown in FIG. 2 of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-17737. That is, a display panel 1 is held vertically by a first frame member 403 and a second frame member 402 mounted inside the first frame member 403. A diffuser plate 301 and an optical sheet 302 are mounted at an angle so as to allow a wide space between themselves and the upper part of the display panel 1 with respect to the direction of their weight, with their upper ends held between a first spacer 404 and a third frame member 401 and their lower ends held between a second spacer 405 and the second frame member 402.
Backlights 2 mounted behind the diffuser plate 301 have different pitches from one another according to their corresponding intervals between the display panel 1 and the diffuser plate 301 so that illumination emitted from the backlights 2 can provide uniform brightness after its passing through the diffuser plate 301, the optical sheet 302, and the display panel 1. In order to avoid deformation of the diffuser plate 301 due to a change of temperature and/or humidity, a structure as shown in FIG. 5 of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-17737 is used, in which a plurality of supports 8 of different dimensions are buried in the third frame member 401 with their tips abutting the diffuser plate 301 so as to support the diffuser plate 301.
As described above, mounting the diffuser plate 301 and the optical sheet 302 at an angle to the display panel 1 in a thin display device prevents the optical sheet 302 or the like that has especially low rigidity from being brought into contact with the display panel 1 and making scratches on the display panel 1 due to motion caused during transport or the like.
However, the structure described above still has the problem of cost increase due to increased design time and an increased number of parts, because the backlights 2 must be arranged at different pitches and parts of different dimensions are necessary for the supports 8 arranged from top to bottom.